The Box (Rogers)
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: The past haunts us all, but our past was his present before the ice took him, before the long slumber. Here are several tales of Captain America and his adventures as an Avenger Rated M-Not all Chapters are rated M so each chapter will have a rating at the beginning.
1. Open Flame

**Open Flame**

**Summary: **

Steven starts to realize that in the new era being homosexual is more acceptable- He talks to a camera crew and then talks to the team of which one outs himself as a bisexual and Tony puts in his two cents about it.

**Rated:**

**T **

"So Mister Rodgers, how do you feel about open homosexuality?"

Why did it matter? Why ask me that, they could have asked anyone else I shifted, might as well answer the reporters question;

"Well these days are different from when I was growing up, different clothes, ideologies, and a more open mind to homosexuality."

The reporter nodded, her smile still plastic and uncaring;

"So you don't believe homosexuality is alright?"

I knew my face went a little red from the heat of it;

"I think that I can have an open mind, and its really not my business who some one loves."

She nodded and both her and her camera man took off to talk to some of the others. By the time I got back to the tower and showered I was fuming-Why had she asked me that question? Had I been staring at Clint? A image of the very man sprung to mind, His back had been turned to me, his focus on the person he'd aimed at. He pulled the arrow and bowstring back, the twang of the bow as he released the arrow. Lord, why did I have to be this way? Why did you allow me into a world where it was alright to be openly gay and people would get in trouble for messing with you? A world where I could never be open about my sexuality...I'd loved Peggy sure, but I'd never had sex with a woman, though men on the other hand... Then that thing with Howard who also loved women. A flash of heat made me shutter-that had been a long time ago, Howard was dead and gone. His son already well into his own life, would I have to watch Tony die of old age? I sighed, I was having morbid thoughts again. I hopped out and threw on some clothes, might as well see what everyone else was up to. I walked to the living room where most of us went when we hadn't been hurt. The moment I entered the room some one spoke out at me;

"That was an interesting interview cap."

I looked at Clint having realized it was him that had spoke, he was sprawled out on one of the living room loveseats;

"They surprised me okay?"

I wasn't pouting nope. I saw down on a couch, Tony was busy messing with one of his computer thing-a-bobs, Natasha was playing Mario cart with Thor and Bruce was reading a book, but occasionally talking to Thor about the game.

"Cap, next time ignore them."

Tony muttered, but that would be rude to ignore them.

"That or run off before they come around."

Natasha's two cents-exactly what her and Clint had done.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Clint snorted;

"I'll agree with you on the surprise though, I would have never thought they would dare ask you about homosexuals."

I felt that stupid heat rise in my cheeks, damn it why did I have to blush now?

"Yeah that really surprised me, every one knows I come from a time that thought it was immoral and that something was wrong with the person mentally."

Clint looked away for a moment;

"Do you think those things about?"

I blinked;

"I meant it in the interview that it isn't my business and no I don't think its immoral or their crazy."

Clint smiled;

"If someone told you they were gay or whatever?"

I shrugged;

"If it was a friend I'd still be friends-if it's a stranger, what do I care?"

Tony laughed;

"Go cap."

I scowled at him;

"That's a good answer all the same. I guess we'll put that to the test."

Alright what did that mean? Natasha actually had a look of surprise on her face-Thor passing her up. Tony sat a little straighter.

"What?"

Clint gave me a wicked little grin that sent heat down to my abdomen;

"I'm Bisexual."

What? He liked...both?

"He likes women and men cap, if you don't know what that meant and I'm bi as well."

Tony explained, Tony in a relationship with Pepper... Just like his father then in the respect that they loved women, but liked looking at men-I wondered if Tony knew his father had slept with at least one man?

"Oh. um, alright?"

Clint snorted;

"Well nice to know you didn't start reciting the bible at me or something."

I frowned;

"I don't think it's my place to judge people, just because they have feelings for people."

I thought that was a little stupid to say, but what could I say? That I really would like to jump his bones? That I'd been having sexual fantasies about him right along with my memories of Howard and I? No, I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't put myself in that position, No one needed to know that I liked men-Tony didn't need to find out that I'd kissed and touched Howard.

Clint nodded;

"Alrighty Cap."

* * *

Someone knocked on my door, who wanted me this late at night? It wasn't a mission because I'd get a call from Fury about one... I opened it to find Clint at my door.

"Hey, could we talk?"

I nodded and moved aside so that he could come in, he slipped pass me and went to sit at the table that I'd been playing solitary at.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He motioned for me to sit as well, I could only guess that he wanted to talk about the earlier conversation;

"A continuation if you will."

I nodded;

"You didn't seem surprised that Tony swung both ways."

I nodded;

"His father did too."

The puzzled expression on Clint's face was rather amusing, for once I had one up on the assassin.

"Howard had a um, thing with a man."

Clint was blown away;

"Really? Who?"

I shook my head;

"Oh, I thought you would have known…Your not prone to gossip."

I chortled;  
"I knew who-I just don't think its really anyone's business."

There was another knock on the door before Clint could say anything;

"Boy I'm popular tonight."

He snorted and I went to open the door, Bruce stood there a little uncomfortable looking.

"Oh, hey Bruce."

He smiled sheepishly;

"Could we talk?"

I let him in and he froze at seeing Clint;

"Um…if this is-"

"Just come in, we were just talking."

Bruce plopped into another chair, thank god Tony had designed my room to accommodate the others if they wanted a visit.

"If you don't mind about what?"

I let out a breath;

"About Howard Stark."

Bruce turned a little red;

"About you and him?"  
I froze, what?

"I…how did you find out?"

Clint whistled;

"You and Howard? Was it serious?"

I shook my head;

"It was a quick romp."

"Tony said as much, Apparently his father kept a journal-as much about his conquest as about science."

I blushed, seriously Howard?

"Wow, are you Gay?"

I shrugged;

"Bi at least since I loved a woman."

They nodded;

"I wanted to tell you, um. That Clint and Tony aren't the only one's who are Bi-Tony, Pepper, and I have been in a relationship for a few months now."

You could drop a pin and hear it we were so stunned;

"How do you-you know?"

Clint blurted out;

"We don't-or at least I don't. I'm not interested in hurting either of them."

I nodded, Tony would find a way to allow him to sleep with his partners.

"Do you have anyone special now?"

Bruce asked softly;

"I don't. But, well I've got a bit of a crush on someone right now."

Clint couldn't keep from his face falling, could he like me or was he planning on teasing me?

"Oh?"

I nodded;

"Their pretty important to me."

Bruce nodded with a little smile;

"I think I should let you two talk huh?"

I nodded and Bruce walked to the door;

"Goodnight."

And he was gone, Clint looked like a fish out of water for a moment;

"What did he mean? Why should we talk?"

I snorted;

"You know for some one so observant it's kind of funny that you never realized how much I stare at you."

He grinned;

"Oh? Tell me about it."


	2. Changing Tide

**Changing Tide**

**Summary:**

Steven was a little shocked to see Tony in a tank top, sweaty, and absolutely gorgeous. God, where had that come from? He'd never thought of another man that way. Never wondered what he might taste like-what he might sound like in the throws of passion. But, seeing Tony that way made him want.

**Rating:**

**T**

I didn't know what he was working on but I could tell it was taking its toll on him, sweat slicked his skin, his tank top hiding nothing for the imagination and god what would he be like in bed? I shook myself, I couldn't think about Tony that way! He was a guy for starters and had Pepper too...deal lord. Tony stopped working with a sigh;

"What to you want cap?"

What did I want? A romp in bed please? I'm sure I turned red;

"Um, Bruce was leaving-he wanted to make sure you knew."

Tony's eyes widened and he rushed past me taking the stairs two at a time;

"Bruce!"

I chuckled at Tony's behavior, seriously how had he passed the time so easily that he hadn't noticed it was time for Bruce to get to the airport? Walking up I caught Bruce waving as the elevator doors close and Tony slack-jawed. He glanced my way and closed his mouth;

"Is he serious?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, what had Bruce said to him?

"Huh?"

Tony walked up to me staring up;

"Are we the only ones here tonight?"

Oh, that-seriously did he not like my company, I thought we had gotten over that?

"Yeah, Nat and Clint are on a mission-Bruce is leaving to the convention, and Thor's home."

Tony snorted;

"Ah, well then."

And he was off back to his lab. Great, What was I going to do all night? The unbidden thought of pressing Tony against his machines and taking him wafted in. Shower-Now! In the shower I couldn't help but think of Tony, he had been a playboy for so long and yet he was so faithful to Pepper. It was wrong of me to think of another man the way I was, and It had always been wrong-in my time, now a days people were fighting for states to allow same sex marriage. I, however couldn't have a partner. I was Captain America and if I wanted people to not hate me I had to stay away from relations with either gender. It wasn't like I could anyhow-I'd put that person in such danger...I would just have to rely on my hand to satisfy my urges.

"Steve?"

I froze, oh god what was Tony doing in my room?

"Shower, sorry I'll be out in a moment."

I didn't hear his response, but it didn't matter. I heard the door open to the bathroom, what was he doing!

"Tony what the hell?"

He snickered and closed the door, now I was stuck in here with him-nude and aching hard- I felt my neck and face warm up, embarrassment creeping in.

"It's the only way I could corner you."

What the hell?

"Corner me?"

Tony made a sound that could have been agreeing with my question;

"Yeah, corner you. I've heard some interesting rumors from the others and I wanted to know the answer from you."

Rumors about me? Was that what they did when I was gone, talk about me? No, that sounded conceited, of course they didn't talk about me...but rumors-what were they saying that got Tony so interested that he would corner me in the shower?

"Rumors Tony?"

He chuckled;

"Yeah Rumors. Rumors like you had a thing for your friend Bucky."

Oh my god that was just obscene;

"No, I never had a thing for Bucky! He was my best friend!"

Tony hummed;

"Alright, the other one is that you tend to not notice that your staring at someone's ass when they walk away."

What? I looked back on all the people I had walk away from me...

"I'm not staring at Hill's butt when she walks away."

Though I might be with Tony, He did have a nice one after all.

"No, not her but it's interesting that you brought that up."

Seriously Tony?

"Hey, don't you dare tease me about it!"

"Sure thing Cap, I wasn't talking about outside the Avengers though."

Wow;

"I do not stare at Natasha's butt either-She'd kick my butt, or Clint would."

Tony burst into laughter;

"You're seriously naive Steve."

I didn't understand this conversation at all-why had he cornered me for this? He could have asked me these questions when I wasn't in the shower-none of them made me want to run away.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You stare at my ass Steve, the others all say it-Bruce was telling me that since everyone was going to be gone that I should have a talk with you."

Oh dear lord, did I really stare at his backside?

"I didn't even notice I was doing that."

I sighed, really I was in trouble now-He was Peppers after all.

"It's alright Steven, I'm not mad-interested yes, mad no."

Interested? What was he interested about?

"You like men then?"  
I took in a shaky breath;  
"No."

He was silent for a moment;

"Just me then?"

Oh shut the hell up Tony.

"No."

Tony let out a long breath;

"Hey, I wouldn't be mad or anything Steve. It's not like either of us have someone."

What?

"When did you and Pepper break up?"

Tony made a noise, I wasn't sure what it was-the shower masked most of it I think;

"For a couple of months-we realized that we were better friends than lovers."

Months? And neither had said anything about it, seriously? Well it was their business anyway...

"She figured I had it bad for someone else."

Oh Jesus, and here I had been thinking he'd stopped the playboy business.

"It's not my business Tony, and get out of my bathroom."

He growled;

"I'm trying to tell you something important."

I didn't care;

"Tony, you cornered me in the shower-you can tell me when I get some clothes on."  
I wasn't certain if he said something or not, but next I knew he'd thrown open the shower door and slammed it shut behind him;

"Tony! What the-"

He pressed up against me and shut me up with his mouth-The hell? I shivered at the contact, oh that was nice. Wait, I shouldn't be doing this-he shouldn't be doing this! I pushed away;

"Get the hell out Tony!"

He looked hurt, but understanding too and he was gone, I reeled at the emotions running though me. What just happened? Why had he kissed me-why the kicked puppy look when I told him to get out? I cursed and turned the shower off, I had to talk to him about this-I may have wanted to hide how I'd been thinking inappropriate things about him, but he knew sort of. I threw on jeans and a tee;

"Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"He's on the top floor at the bar Mister Rodgers."

I strolled towards the elevator-only it didn't open for me;

"Sorry Mister Rodgers, He's shut down the elevator."

It really didn't matter, there were stairs and I was only a few floors below him anyhow. Taking the stairs I rushed up them till I was at his floor, opening the door I walked in. He had his back turned on me and was drinking-he'd slowed down for the team but tonight was going to be different, he'd already slammed a few back as I walked up behind him;

"We really should get rid of all that."

He froze;

"What do you want? An apology? Fine, I'm fucking sorry I dared to kiss you."

Oh, man he was pissed off-Bucky would have said to be calm, let the person get their anger out before you said anything.

"I was shocked Tony, what did you expect me to do?"

He turned around hatred burning in his eyes;

"Yeah, sure whatever Rodgers."

And we were back to square one. He hadn't called me Rodgers since the whole Loki debacle.

"I'm sorry Tony, I didn't…you have to understand I come from a time where it was thought-"

"I know what they thought, and you're the same."

No, I had buried it, hidden it…I had loved Peggy, but I'd wanted to. To fondue with Howard, and now with Tony. As inappropriate as that was, as messed up as only I could be.

"I don't."

He frowned at me.

"What? You sure you don't think I'm a freak?"

I bit my tongue, he really had issues still didn't he? He seemed to think my silence was an answer;

"Yeah, well I knew you'd think that-I shouldn't have deluded myself into thinking you might not."

I shivered at the hatred in his voice, it wasn't directed at me-but at himself.

"Tony, I was surprised and just admitting to myself that it wasn't wrong to love another man…Love is love no matter what."

He was clearly shocked by my words, setting down his drink he stared at me;

"So you don't think it's wrong?"

I might as well man up now;

"No, and I seriously didn't have a thing for Bucky, I was far more interested in Howard."

Tony got a sick look on his face;

"Did you?"

I shook my head;

"Howard was too interested in Peggy and besides he was straight."

Tony looked at his drink;

"So my dad huh…Well damn."

He went to slam his drink down, grabbing his wrist he sloshed half of it on him and me.

"He was nothing more than a passing fancy Tony, The more time I spend with you…The more I want to know."

He shook his head;

"In a platonic way."

I snorted;

"I have to take cold showers when I think about you, I don't think that's very platonic, do you?"

His eyes widened;

"Is that why your shower was so cold? You were thinking about me?"

I nodded, no point in denying it. I'd already told him I had sexual thoughts about him.

"What exactly were you thinking?"

I shivered at his husky tone, wow one second mad-the next horny. The man had to have set a record.

"About pressing you up against a wall, sweaty and mad as a hornet, 'Cuz I'd interrupted you while you'd been working on some super secret project."

His pupils dilated as lust took control of him;

"I would be mad as a. A hornet if you interrupted me mid project."

I chuckled;

"Seriously?"

He nodded;

"Now, if you were to say throw me on the bar and have your way…"

I grinned;

"Not the first time."

His answering grin was rather saucy;

"My bed or yours?"


End file.
